This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for scheduling the printing or reproduction of images and, more particularly, to the separate scheduling of the printing or reproduction of images in response to the identification of one of a plurality of color modes for each individual image.
If imaging machines are to become more versatile in completing complex jobs, the machine control must be able to adapt to a wide variety of requirements in an efficient manner. Modern business and document needs oftentimes dictate the need for multi color prints or images in a variety of colors, usually interspersed among other black and white documents. In addition, there is often the demand for selected images in a set to incorporate other features such as simplex or duplex mode. A suitable control must be able to accurately and efficiently schedule the machine for coordinating these various features in a complex set of images wherein many of the images require individually tailored features to provide an accurate completed set.
It is known in the prior art to be able to provide selected documents in a set of documents with different features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,234 discloses a user interface screen for programming different features for individual documents or groups of documents in a set of documents in a black and white reproduction machine.
However one difficulty with the prior art systems is the limitation to black and white reproductions or to only one highlight color and the inability to select discrete images, pages, or copy sheets in an image set to receive distinct color images. Another difficulty is to be able to provide other features such as discrete pages in the simplex or duplex mode in the image set. In particular, it is desirable to be able to print distinct images having two or more highlight colors as well as black and white in an image set, in addition to providing selected simplex or duplex modes.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for providing multiple colors to selected images of an image set. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of designating individual color images in an image set in either a simplex or duplex mode. Another object of the present invention is to be able to adjust machine timing or delay machine timing pitches in order to selectively apply different color modes to individual images in an image set. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.